liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
V for Vendetta
V for Vendetta is a film based on a 1980's graphic novel by Alan Moore. It is set in England, which thanks to biological war, is now an isolated fascist state. The story revolves around a man wearing a Guy Fawkes mask who attempts to bring down the government. Film Plot By 2027, America's war in Iraq has spread across the globe. The United Nations was bombed, Europe has broken apart and the United States has fallen to a second civil war. England is practically the only country that is still stable, thanks to a Nazi government called Norsefire and its leader Chancellor Sutler. The Totalitarian government keeps the population in check through constant surveillance. There are no Black people, homosexuals, communists, immigrants, or Muslims; they were killed when Norsefire came to power. On November 5, Evey Hammond, who parents were killed in the earliest days of the regime, is walking late at night when the secret police attempts to rape her. A masked man known as V rescues her and takes her to a rooftop to watch the spectacular destruction of the Old Bailey. The government tries to explain that it was a scheduled demolition, but V hijacks the state-run television network. He tells the public to rise up and invites them to view the destruction of Parliament on the following November 5. During his escape, he is confront by the police. Evey helps him, but is knocked unconscious. Evey wakes up in V's underground lair, where he has several works of art that were banned and supposedly destroyed by the government. She eventually opens up to him, but tries to escape upon learning that V is killing government officials. She goes to the home of her boss, Gordon Dietrich, a prominent talk show host. Inspired by V, Gordon hosts a show mocking the government. However, both he and Evey are captured by the secret police. Evey is tortured, finding solace only in a note left by a lesbian prisoner. Eventually, she discovers she was actually captured by V and the whole experience was designed to help her overcome her fear. Evey leaves, vowing to return before November 5. Meanwhile, Inspector Eric Finch, chief of the regular police, is investigating V. Through it, he learns the actual reasons of how Norsefire came to power along with V's origins. In the early days of the regime, Norsefire imprisoned several "undesirables" at concentration camps and tested biological weapons on them. One of the subjects was V, who did not die but instead gained superhuman abilities from it. He escaped the camp, vowing vengeance. However, the scientists were able to manufacture a virus from his blood and released it in London. Through fear, the people voted the fascist Norsefire to power and soon afterwards a cure was discovered. The people V killed were the senior staff at the camp, who all profited in the new regime. Still, Finch is determined to stop V. As November 5 approaches, the population grows more violent to the government. V makes a deal with Creedy, head of the secret police: he will turn himself in if Creedy gives him Chancellor Sutler. Evey returns to V's lair on November 4 and they share a dance. V shows her an Underground train filled with explosives, the device that will destroy Parliament, and leaves the decision to destroy it to her. V meets with Creedy and his squad, who execute Sutler. However, V refuses to surrender and kills Creedy and his men. He makes it back to Evey, dying of his wounds. Evey places V's body on the train and is prepared to send it on its way when she is found by Inspector Finch. However, Finch's sympathy wins over and she releases the train. Meanwhile, thousands of Londoners wearing Guy Fawkes masks march on Parliament to watch the event. The military receives no orders to fire and they all watch as Parliament is destroyed in a spectacular explosion accompanied by the 1812 Overture. Watching it from the rooftops, Finch asks Evey who V was and she replies "he was all of us". Category:Film Category:Fiction Category:Science fiction